Generalized resistance to thyroid hormone (GRTH), an inherited defect of the thyroid hormone receptor resulting in reduced responsiveness to thyroid hormone, is associated with attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). We have previously observed diminished hyperactivity when these children are treated with thyroid hormone. Our aim is to systematically determine the benefits of thyroid hormone treatment in children with ADHD with & without GRTH.